Feathered Droplets
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] Memories. Illusions we can recall for things passed and sometimes, for things to come. Whether painful, sorrowful, joyful...nothing was more precious than memories. Most would never appreciate such a feeble, intangible thing, but for Minako, those intangible experiences have left her fragile against a bittersweet storm.
1. Amnesia

**Hello there! I'm EnraptureSins and I bring you another wonderful story. And yes, I know its pretty late then what I originally planned (internet was not cooperating). So I guess its on to the usual author note. This story will have romance in it, but for the most part it is hurt/comfort and some instances of suspense. Hopefully this story idea I have works out how I want it. Anyways, as usual, this story will have chapters that are 350 words in length, no more or no less. And for probably the hundredth time now, I will not make it any longer than that ^^'**

 _ ***This story takes place in an alternate and modern storyline. The main pairing is Minako and Kunzite.**_

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _1/ Amnesia_

Memories.

Something Precious.

Something I've, sadly, forgotten.

It was odd waking up in a medical room, monitors beeping and echoing through the room, and a smell of cleanliness in the air. It was odd looking to my right, hearing a door open, and a doctor, his name was Dr. Chiba, standing beside my bed. Asking question after question, some I knew the answer and others I didn't have a clue. And it was odd to hear him speak to me as if the questions were directed to two individuals not _one_.

It was odd…to know that I somehow was going to be a mother. A mother hindered by amnesia. A mother who didn't have a clue how she became one. Looking to my left, my nurse, Ami, spoke quietly with Dr. Chiba about something. Throughout the four weeks since I woke up, I sat here pondering and confused; and during that time, with test after test, Dr. Chiba had hoped something would jog my memory, but only blankness came to me. All I wanted to know was _why_.

...why I couldn't remember a thing...

Their muffling stopped and Dr. Chiba turned to me, "Ms. Aino, we'll discharge you tomorrow. Are you sure you don't recall any close friends or family to you?"

 _Friends…family…_ I tilted my head. _Couldn't he just look it up?_

Ami's sadden gaze bothered me, "It's unfortunate that she can't remember. And it's even more unfortunate that we can't get into any contact with any relatives she might have."

Frowning, my hand moved to my belly, "I'm sorry. I don't remember," the words sounded hollow leaving my lips. Did my family, if I had any, know I was here? I leaned back against the pillow and looked away, focused on the city scenery outside my window.

"I can care for her," Ami suggested. "It wouldn't be too much of a hassle to let her stay with me."

Dr. Chiba turned to me, "Ms. Aino, what do you think?" A pained and troubled smile graced my pale cheeks. Pregnant and with amnesia. Such a lovely blend.

* * *

 **Poor Minako. Maybe it won't as horrible as you think dear :) I wonder who the father is and how she ended up with amnesia. Hm...anyways, any reviews are appreciated! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next update!**


	2. Approval

**Happy New Year, guys! I finally found some time to update and since this is one of my newer stories, I'm updating this one first. I feel like this might be a good year for me (hopefully). Anyways, thanks to all who read the first chapter :D I really appreciate it!**

 ** _icedyaty_ : Glad you find it interesting :)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Oh my...you may be onto something. Good thing I planned _way_ more plot points to make it interesting xD Also, happy new year to you too! And same, especially some good ones with them ^^'**

 ** _PrincessRaena SS_ : Yep, this Minako doesn't know the gang yet, but she will soon ;) I was originally going to make her a doctor, but I wanted Mamoru for that so I just went for nurse ^.^ **

**_Vchanny_ : Glad you think so! Interesting. I've never written (or at least tried too) a story where a character has amnesia so I'm excited to see how it plays out as well :D **

* * *

_Feathered Droplets_

 _2/ Approval_

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I gazed at the stranger behind the glass. I hadn't seen my reflection in weeks and there were no surprises seeing the fainted scars and bags under my eyes. My hair appeared a mess, but I took a brush and fixed that problem. Still, my weary, blue eyes looked troubled, and reflected the uncertainty tumbling deep within. Where would I even go? Ami offered to let me stay with her—Dr. Chiba didn't seem to have a problem and saw it as an opportunity to keep an eye on me (for whatever reason). I wasn't sure if I could. Having a stranger stay with you…Ami was too nice.

But maybe nice was something I needed. I had no idea if I had a home and without getting into contact with _anyone_ I would know, it was becoming my only choice. Ami seemed friendly throughout my time here, a very gentle and understanding woman as well. It couldn't hurt? Leaving the bathroom, Ami finished making the bed and gave me one of the brightest smile I've ever seen.

I returned the smile as best as I could, "We have an extra room for you to stay in. My husband should have it cleaned up by the time we get there."

 _So, she is married. I guess I was wrong about Dr. Chiba and Ami's relationship_ I thought, "Is Dr. Chiba married?" I asked staring at the flower vase behind Ami. I didn't remember that being there. Ami nodded.

"I'm a close friend of his wife. She's the one who found you unconscious," Ami spoke then paused. A thoughtful look shadowed her face before she shook her head. Smiling she walked around the bed.

"While you getting dress, the doctor cleared you. I'm on my lunch break right now, so I'll take you back to the house," she said walking to the door, holding the flower vase. I kept quiet.

Where did it come from? Thinking it belonged to Ami, I followed her out the room…and somehow felt unwelcomed and alone.

* * *

 **Hm...I wonder where it came from too and I'm pretty sure it _isn't_ for Ami. We got plot progression! The next chapter should be interesting though ;) Until the next chapter!**


	3. Anonymous

**Another chapter! I'm not going to lie, I spent my _entire_ afternoon napping xD I'm not sure why I was so tired, but now I'm pretty awake. Unfortunately, that ruin my plans for updating. I'll see if the inspiration to update another story comes, but for now, this may be the only one. **

**_Flareup4Ratchet_ : I'm hoping so two :) Since she surely needs some...**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Nope! She's not hiding the vase, but she does know something. That goes for Mamoru as well (or at least they have a pretty clear idea at least) And who knows if Ace will play that role here...(I wouldn't either. I can't see Kunzite being like that cx)**

 ** _James Birdsong_ : Thanks!**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _3/ Anonymous_

The ride to Ami's home was…interesting. In that soft tone of hers, she told me about her husband, Zoisite (what a peculiar name), and about their child named Ami Jr. who was only three years old. Oh, the amusing stories made me cracked a smile or two. Only briefly though. Looking at the vase in my hand, the pleasing scent the red anemones gave seemed familiar; however, I wasn't sure where I had smelled them before. Frowning, my hand brushed against the beautiful flora as Ami pulled her car into a driveway.

I looked up and noticed how nice the house looked. It took me a second to realize how similar the home appeared to another that somehow, in a blur, appeared. Perplexed I let it slide. Ami stepped out the car as I unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the door, and carefully got out. The vase held securely in my hands. Standing at the front door, was a blonde hair man with a small blue haired boy giving her the cutest smile.

"So, this is our guest," the man said, he pushed the already opened front door back and allowed Ami, the boy, and I to enter. "How long will she be staying?"

"We made a comprise. Until she can get back on her feet and find a place to live, she'll stay here," Ami replied. "I have to get back to work. I'm _hoping_ I can leave Ms. Aino here in your care."

Zoisite's lip twitched, "I'm assuming you're still angry about yesterday…"

Ami ignored his statement and turned to me, "My friend, the one who found you, she'll be here soon. There are others who want to meet you, but I'll rather you get yourself situated first."

 _Oh, I think that's Dr. Chiba's wife_ I nodded placing the vase on the empty table, "Those flowers…they belong to you Ms. Aino. Someone came to see you; however, you were busy getting dress."

Someone? I frowned, "You guys did —"

"Before you jump to conclusions, Ms. Aino, he's not…a family or friend."

Then who was he?

* * *

 **That's a good question, Minako. Don't worry, you'll be meeting him very soon, and by very soon, I seriously mean that lol Not that I'm saying he's the father of her child or anything. Anyways, until the next chapter!**


	4. Before

**I guess I should apologize for the lack of updates, but to be truthful, this week has not been my best. School is becoming tiring to me and I barely have enough time to update since I head straight to bed. But that usually isn't a problem...for the most part anyways. Recently, I just lost a dear friend of mine so I haven't been in the best mood to write and with school? Yeah...but I'm better than I was earlier in the week. I'm thinking of updating each story throughout the day. We'll see how that goes though :)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : You'll probably find out later on in the story since Zoisite tends to...do some annoying stuff at times ^^' **

**_Vchanny_ : I know right. _Maybe_ Minako was quite well known before she lost her memory...**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _4/ Before_

Silence.

The silence was uncomfortable once Ami left back to work. In all honesty, I would've preferred if she would stay longer, because even though she cared for me in those few weeks, I barely knew a thing and now, I was thrusted into another unknown environment, an unknown group of people. All to say I stayed in the spare room that Ami and Zoisite provided, sitting in a chair, and gazing out the window. Zoisite did come by and made small talk. The only question that shouldn't have bothered me and did was: would I keep the child?

I really didn't know myself. I told him that I would keep it. And yet, there was this tiny, bitter feeling in my heart whispering the opposite. Sighing, I leaned my head against the window sill and intertwined slowly. Whilst I glimpsed out the window, I noticed a blue car pull into the driveway. The passengers were a blonde bun haired woman, a brunette woman, and a white-haired man. For some reason, I tried to get a closer look at the man, but his back always stayed towards me.

At least for a moment.

He turned slightly to the right, and gazed up, following the blonde one's finger pointing her direction. The light brightened his glasses at just the right angle and I couldn't help but note how well he looked with his hair in a ponytail and what a beautiful skin complexion he had. Curious I got up and headed into the hall, slowly descending the stairs, and listening to the new voices entering Ami's home.

"…well, Kun, you should speak with her," I heard Zoisite say in the living room. "and _try_ to be somewhat considerate."

Peeping into the room, I saw the brunette snort, "I still can't believe it myself."

"Bless her heart. Ami-chan told me how it was a miracle she survived and with an unborn child too," the blonde said. And the quiet, white haired man stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked my direction.

Where had I seen that face?

* * *

 **I wonder too. We might get some answers next chapter ;) Expect an update for Red Moon Nine to be coming soon. Until the next update!**


	5. Black

**So...sorry for the lack of updates. I've been quite busy. I'm not sure if I'm up to updating the other stories right now (still a bit sleepy and I plan to work on some other writing today). But since I haven't updated this one in a while, I decided to finish to do this first. I'll see how the rest of my day goes and I'll try to update Bleed for Me and Soothing Rivers (since they _really_ need an update ^^'). **

**_Flareup4Ratchet_ : Yeah...school is really being a pain right now. Honestly, I'm going to expect their to be some long periods without updates every now and then ^^' And I do reveal some things this chapter ;)**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Lol I'm trying to get away from doing cliffhangers, but it happens without me knowing xD And its fine! I haven't been updating as much so you didn't miss a lot :)**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _5/ Black_

Time seemed slow. As if it was trying to give me time to process everything and yet, for what reason? Following his line of sight, the blonde and brunette stared at my fragile being peeping around the corner. And Zoisite beckoned for me to come closer, something I was reluctant to do. With my focus being on the white-haired man, Zoisite sighed and fell back onto the sofa. Awkward silence slowly seeped in. Honestly, I felt incredibly shy. The Blonde stepped closer blocking my view of the man.

"Hi! I'm Usagi, the woman who found you," she said with the most cheerful and bright smile I've ever seen. She stepped closer again and held her hand out for me to shake. For a few minutes, I stared at her pale, smooth hand, not wanting to shake it; however, despite my reluctance, I stepped from around the corner and shook her hand. I tried to give her my best smile.

"This is Makoto," nudging her head to the brunette who sent me a kind smile. "and this…is Kun."

The beautiful man different offer me a smile, "You're Minako, right?" I nodded at his question. His eyes peered down for a second then lifted to meet my eyesight again. "I'm assuming her modeling career is done."

Modeling? I tilted my head to the side, "And what makes you assume that?" Zoisite questioned. Makoto decided to take a seat as well, casting a look mirroring Zoisite's question.

"Not only is she pregnant, but her model agency, Black Moon, is strict."

Usagi frowned, "Black Moon Agency? I knew you mentioned she was a model, but I didn't think she was one from _that_ agency."

"I don't about know about that," Zoisite rubbed his chin. "They're not the type to let models go. Hell, breaking a contract with them is hard. It's either they don't know she was hospitalized or they know and _will_ drag her back to work."

Black Moon? The name sounded familiar. In fact, just the name itself drove a sickening and dreadful feeling deep into my subconscious.

* * *

 **Black Moon...interesting name if I say so myself...*winkwink*. So we are slowly getting some information and I'm wondering what Kun is going to do about Minako...until the next update! ^^**


	6. Heavy

**I originally going to rewrite this story but went against and decided to continue it. I've spent the last 30 minutes figuring out what I want in store for it so we should be good for the next ten chapters or so. Now this leaves _Red Moon Nine_ and _Bleed for Me_ for me to fix up and get back up and running. Just like Spellbound, I don't have a certain amount of chapters so this will be ongoing until I find a good stopping point. **

**_Vchanny_ : Yep, you're right to suspect some foul play happening. And you'll get your answer to who the father is this chapter ^^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : He does indeed know a lot but I highly doubt he'll tell Minako and the others what he knows ;)**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _6/ Heavy_

Unfortunately, the group didn't stay on the topic much longer and as I sat down on the sofa, Kun kept his eyes steady on me once more, "Is she staying here?" Contemplation glimmered in his eyes. "I would rather—"

"Her to stay with you," Zoisite rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Look, the only person the woman trusts at the moment is Ami and that's because she's been taking care of her for the past few weeks. Give her a few days."

Kun narrowed her eyes, "That's not what I was going to say. I would rather you and Ami to keep a close eye on her. Her agency tends to have eyes everywhere. I don't what your family to get caught up in something because of her." Minako flinched.

Deciding to speak up, I took a deep breath, "Why are you so concerned about me?" My bitter tone and annoyance voiced my thoughts over the last few minutes. Why was this man worrying about me? I knew he had a reason and this agency he spoke of, I obviously had something to do with it, but how does it concern him? It felt like it was nearing the edge of something personal. And I was not liking his interest one bit. Kun softened the harshness present on his face and looked away.

Usagi and Makoto exchanged looks, "Maybe we should give you two a moment. Zoisite?" Makoto called his name then jerked her head toward the hall. "How about we talk about what has your wife so upset? Cause, you know, Ami doesn't get upset like that."

Groaning, Zoisite didn't say a word and followed the two women out the room. Leaving just Kun and I in an awkward silence.

After a minute, Kun sighed and walked over to me, "The reason I'm concerned is because I have partial responsibility for your situation," he sat down beside her but never took his eyes off her. "That baby you're going to have? I'm the father."

My eyes widen at those simple but heavy words.

* * *

 **So it seems Kun is the father. Hm...interesting. Anyways, until the next update!**


	7. Reminiscence

**So...we do have some changes to the layout with this story. I'm getting pretty use to having 500 as a word limit for my other stories and so it's making it pretty hard to keep to the 350 limit to this one. Therefore, I've decided to bump up the word limit to 500 from now on. Just to make it easier on myself cx I promise after this I won't extend the the story format and it'll be consistent from here on out! However, if the first six chapters lengths bother me (since I like to be as consistent as possible) then I might go and make some adjustments to them. Nothing new will be added, I'll most likely flesh things out though :)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I would be to lol I plan to briefly touch on the agency again in a couple of chapters ;)**

 ** _LaydiiV_ : Sorry for the long wait! ^^**

 ** _Guest_ : Thanks for giving it read! Hopefully it stays interesting to you ^^**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _7/ Reminiscence_

I couldn't place what I was feeling. Sure, I felt shocked, but I also felt a few other emotions too. Was it resentment? Was it disbelief? All I knew was that so many emotions went through me that I was _physically_ trembling. Kun appeared to be giving me a moment to process the information. His eyes held truth. However, I could tell he was unsure on how to comfort me and so, he continued speaking.

"We met at the Crystal Gala; the one Usagi's mother, Serenity, throws every year," the name sounded familiar, however, I couldn't pinpoint where I heard it before. "I…got into a fight with my girlfriend, Phi. I was pretty pissed with her and drunk more than I should've. Then you walked into the room."

 _Crystal Gala_ , I thought. In some way, the words triggered something in my mind. I could recall a lot bright lights, wonderful music, and a boisterous atmosphere filled with gorgeous and famous people—all blurred together like muddy water.

Was I remembering? If I was then how did I end up in the hospital? Did Kun know? Frowning, I kept my eyes on Kun and waited for him to continue. My mind had too many thoughts running through it for me to properly ask him any questions.

"You were…something different to what I was used to," he spoke softly. "I remembered Phi saying you were a distant cousin of hers. I didn't see any problem with chatting with you so…I went to introduce myself."

The fact we hadn't known each other and _slept_ together bothered me, "One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. Of course, Phi caught us and threw her typical temper tantrums. You left after I told you that I would take care of it. The gala was still going on and I figured you would be fine…"

"Then two hours later, I notice Phi and her sister, Chi, were gone. So were you. I didn't think too much of it until…I heard a commotion coming from the gardens," Kun looked away. "Mamoru said Usagi found you unconscious and they took you to the hospital…"

"And then I recover and find out I'm having your child," I muttered quietly to myself. At first, I wasn't sure if I should believe him. But as the story went on, bits and pieces made sense to me, and I could, fuzzily, recall it.

Silence settled in for a few minutes then Kun spoke up again, "I'm sorry." I wasn't sure if _sorry_ would cut it. My whole life was changed. Biting my lip, I _needed_ to know what he planned to do about this…situation.

"If I was to keep the baby…"

Kun seemed to understand what I was asking, "I'll respect your decision, Minako. If you keep it then I won't let you raise it alone. I'll do my best to help you _without_ my girlfriend finding out."

Somehow, I had my doubt about that.

* * *

 **Looks like we already have some other issue rising up and we got a clear idea of what happened! Though to be perfectly honest, Kun, you've put yourself in a very bad situation...and interesting relations you have, Minako. Until the next update!**


	8. Dread

**Finally, I'm back to updating lol I had to focus on writing my final essay for the semester and then I wasn't feeling up to do any writing (besides my own personal writing). Good thing is that I already have tomorrow's update finish, and I'm going to try to stay an update ahead of up guys just case I go without an update for a few days. We will see how that goes. This will be the only story I update today unless you guys want me update another one.**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Woah...Kunzite never said she was going to raise the child on her own. He just said he would help her raise it _without_ Phi knowing (since Phi doesn't know her cousin is pregnant and it would be _good_ idea to keep it that way...for reasons I won't say). Kunzite _isn't_ as irresponsible as you think. And don't worry, I already have the majority plot thought out in such a way that they _will_ end up together. Have some faith in me ^^' **

**_Vchanny_ : It would seem so, and true, which is why he went ahead and told her how things happened (at least from his side. We don't have Minako or Phi side of the story just yet). Hm...I wonder how to unless there are some uh... _issues_ going on that is preventing him from breaking up with her. **

* * *

_Feathered Droplets_

 _8/ Dread_

With doubt most likely present on my face, I sighed, "I want to trust and believe you—I really do—but I can't even trust my own memory right now," I bit my lip and frowned. "About your girlfriend…you said she was a relative. Wouldn't it make more sense for me to stay with her…?"

"Oh no… _hell_ no," he muttered without hesitation. "Knowing that damn woman, I wouldn't put it past her to cause more problems than we have now. Look, just stay here with Ami and Zoisite for the time being. I still have some things to work out before you can move into your apartment."

Wait, what? My frown deepened, "What do you mean…?"

Kun didn't answer. Instead, he turned his attention to the vibrating phone in his pocket. Taking it out, he snorted and placed it back on the coffee table. I raised my eyebrow. Was he going to answer it. Shifting my eyes to the table, I could see a name on the phone: Phi. Again, the thought that crossed my mind was if he was going to answer. She was his girlfriend, right?

Standing up, after the phone went silent only to ring again, Kun stuffed his hands into his pocket, "The bitch is going to blow my phone up," he grumbled heading out the living room. "Don't answer it."

Unsure about him ignoring the call, I nodded. I had enough on my plate that a distant cousin would be too much to handle right now anyways. He left the room and the phone rang again. I wrinkled my nose. Someone was persistent _and_ annoying. Couldn't she take a hint?

Yet, I was intrigued just a bit. Despite Kun telling me that I shouldn't answer it…why did he leave it here? Besides, she was my relative and even if she did put me in the hospital, she _was_ at the gala. She could've been just as drunk as Kun was, and made a bad decision. So, I reached for it when it rung once more, but paused mid-way.

Something deep down in my gut twisted as if as saying _that's not necessarily true_. The phone stopped ringing and in less than a minute a _bing_ resounded through the room. On the screen was a text message:

 _Where the hell are you? And why are you ignoring me, Kunzite?_

Then another one:

 _Damn it, Kunzite, the Director wants to see you. You got some explaining to do…also, where is my cousin? She isn't in the hospital._

Why was Phi wondering about me? Then something else struck me. If she knew I was in the hospital then why didn't she come to see me, or at least get in contact with me? A feeling of dread sunk deep into my gut. I wasn't sure where this reaction was coming from, but the thought of Phi made it worse.

Sitting back in my seat, I stared at the phone wishing the feeling would stop.

* * *

 **I'm kinda glad she didn't pick up that phone, but interesting question. Phi shouldn't be as concerned, since she was the one who pushed her, so why is she now? Unless she has some other motives...anyways, until the next update!**


	9. Agency

**Here's the last story update for today! I figured enough had happened in one so this one will be towards the evening and the next one might cover the next day, not exactly sure at this point. This story and Devoting Gales will be updated on the same day so expect another one on Monday ^^**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I was thinking more of him letting it stay there so he wouldn't snap at Phi in Minako's presence. Lets just say Phi can agitate him pretty quickly ^^'**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Ah, okay. Yeah, I wasn't sure how to respond to your review so I just assumed, that was all. Don't worry...Kunzite has it all figured out...he just has to get himself out of deep water before he drowns first. Not that _that_ means anything ^^ Luna and Artemis, since they are just regular cats in this story, won't come into the picture until later on.**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _9/ Agency_

Usagi, Makoto, and Kun didn't stay around much longer. When Kunzite came back, he picked up the phone and read the dozen text messages Phi had sent. Each one either made him frown or snort. Since he rode with Usagi and Makoto, they said they would drop him off at the agency—they didn't specify—but I had a sneaking suspicion that whatever agency Phi worked at he did too. Wishing me well, they left except for Kunzite who remained around for a few minutes. He handed me a bag and told me it was my stuff from the night of the gala.

He also told me he had a note in there with his phone number and to call or text him often. I did give him a look, but he shrugged it off, and told me good-bye. That was an hour ago. Since then, Ami had come home and was preparing some dinner and I decided to sit at the counter watching her. I was feeling famish and dinner smelt so good.

I wasn't the only one. Ami Jr. was also sitting at the counter with me. I hadn't spoken to him at all since I've been here, and we did make small talk before he decided to return to inspecting his rock collection (one of the many he had). Therefore, Ami decided to keep me company.

"So, Kun did tell you his side of the story," she said wiping her hands. "I'll admit that Kun drinking too much is unheard of. He hardly drinks at all. Phi usually drives him to his last nerves though so I don't blame him."

"Then why is he still with her?" I wasn't trying sound annoyed yet that's how it came out. Ami raised her eyebrow with her typical thoughtful gaze then she shook her head.

"He…let me put it this way. He is in a hard place right. He needs to tread a bit more carefully or his career could be done with. Your cousin…she isn't the nicest woman—only for show," Ami sighed. "He was already trying to leave his agency and transfer to a new one, but with the way things are going…he might have more problems on his hands then he needs."

"Am I one of them?" I figured I was. However, it took two people to make a problem, and he did contribute to the child I am carrying.

Ami's eyes widen, "Oh no, Kun doesn't consider you a problem. He _is_ a responsible man, trust me, Minako. He knows that Phi will…use your _current_ situation against him. That's why he doesn't want you anywhere near her. Don't worry, you'll be fine here."

From what she told me, I could tell she was holding back information; so, I decided not to pry too much and chose to go a different approach, "Earlier, you mentioned an agency…"

Sighing, Ami looked off to the side, "It's the same as yours, Minako…the Black Moon Agency."

* * *

 **No wonder, in an earlier chapter, he mentioned how hard it was trying to leave the agency. He's currently trying to do so himself and doesn't look like things are going so well either...welp, until the next update!**


	10. Heir

**And the last update for today. I told myself to prewrite some chapters and I ended up making a map (I was surprised I made it decent since I suck at drawing lol), and then realize that I should probably update cx So yeah, I'm thinking another update soon, maybe Wednesday...? Not sure just yet. I'm still trying to work out a schedule so every story gets an equal amount of updates.**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Who knows ;) I'm pretty sure he'll help her out, or at least try too.**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _10/ Heir_

Learning that we were both from the same agency led me to drawing some connections. The Director Phi mentioned must also be my director as well, and that also implies him or her being Phi's too. I didn't look too surprised. But I did look concerned. If it was true that Kunzite was having a hard time trying to leave the agency then what chances did _I_ have? I once knew about the agency and now I can't remember nothing, but a few blurred images from the gala. It was at this moment I understood Kunzite's concerns.

Being pregnant was one thing, but having amnesia made things very dangerous. Anyone could try to take advantage of me, even those I felt safe around.

I nodded, "Your agency has this name brand image of having the best of the best that it tends overshadow its true nature. I had the same mindset as everyone else about them until I met Kun a couple of years ago," Ami shook her head. "Turns out they play foul games to the point that it makes it life threatening to leave, especially if you're someone like Kun."

What did she mean someone like him? I frowned, "Is there something special about him?"

"Perhaps I should put it this way. Kun is the heir of the Higashi family, a tycoon family who are well known in the business and politic world. _That_ is why Kun is so famous as an actor and a model, and why the agency _want_ to keep him," she said as my eyes widen. "They are trying to hold onto to him with threats that will do more than destroy his career, but also his family's name. It's the reason he wants you to be with people he can trust."

I was shocked. I was going to have a child a member of a prestigious family, and no one thought to tell me this. But that also made me very curious. How did Ami and Zoisite know someone like him? As much as I wanted to learn more, I was too curious about that small question.

"You say he's from this Higashi family…how exactly did you two meet?"

"To make a long story short, Mamoru—the doctor who cared for you—met him at a university he attended, and my husband was one of Mamoru's childhood friends. So, eventually they all became friends and well, it self-explanatory how we girls are friends with him."

 _Interesting_ I thought, but then I was dumbstruck again. There was no doubt Kunzite could take care of me. He had enough money to support me for the rest of my life and I would never have to get a job. About twenty minutes later, Ami had finish cooking, and I eagerly ate (while also conversing with the Mizuno family). However, as I enjoyed dinner, there was something about this atmosphere that was more welcoming and friendly, and I wasn't too sure why.

* * *

 **So now we know Kunzite's full name and also his impressive background (or at least a little bit of it). So, Kunzite's family will come into the story in the near future, but for now, its nice to know that Venus's baby daddy is pretty much wealthy and can easily take care of her if he wanted too (which I think he does, but who knows). Until the next update!**


	11. Call

**First, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. Unfortunately, I couldn't update anything while I went on vacation (though I did enjoy myself since it was my first time going to Disney World), and when we got home yesterday, I was too tired to update. However, since I'm back, I'll stick to my update schedule. I'm not sure if Devoting Gales will be updated today or Monday, but we'll see :)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Thanks! And yeah, hopefully, Kunzite can get himself out of that situation before its too late. Also, you're spot on with that lol That's Phi's only reason to be perfectly honest. **

**_Vchanny_ : Yep ^^ **

**_LaydiiV_ : Yes, they do. Since I don't have a set number of chapters, I figured I would make the romance as natural as possible. So when this story is over, they _will_ end up together :)**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _11/ Call_

Three days had passed. During those days, I spent most of my time just thinking. What I first thought about is that I couldn't sit around the house all day—I needed something to do—and so, I brought it up to Ami and Makoto, who had come over again. Makoto suggested that I could help her at her flower shop. It didn't seem like a bad idea to me and I agreed with her. Thus, I had a new job.

Another thing I thought about was the little one. For a while, I had thought long and hard about what I would do and I had finally come to a decision: I would keep it. It wasn't fair to the little one and I figured it wouldn't be so bad. Ami was happy with my decision, but I hadn't told Kunzite just yet.

In fact, he was the one I thought about the most. I did put his number into my phone—after realizing that he somehow unlocked it and reset my password, which he also gave me on the paper—and despite doing so, I hadn't texted or called him at all. First, I wasn't sure what to say other than to tell him I would keep the infant, and secondly, I was a bit…conflicted. I wouldn't have a problem with us being just friends…or at least I kept telling myself that.

Whatever attraction I had before for him was still there. And just that bit of it made my heart ache. He _was_ relative's boyfriend, I understood that, but it seemed to hurt me all the same. Sighing, I curled up in my bed and continued playing a game on my phone. When I was about to move onto the next level, a call interrupted.

It was from Kunzite.

Answering the call, I spoke quietly, "Hello?"

" _Hey. How are you?_ " he asked.

"I'm fine…" I replied. "How about you?"

" _Ah, a little frustrated, but fine as well. I figured I would call you first seeing as I've been waiting for a text or call for three days now,_ " he tried not to sound annoyed, but I could tell he was. The fact he had been waiting made me feel bad just a little bit. " _Anyways, I wanted to know if it would be fine if you wanted to go out to dinner this Saturday. I have some things I wanted to discuss with you_."

Surprised, I wasn't expected something like that, "That's fine with me, I guess. What did you want to talk about?"

"… _its nothing too bad. Its best we discuss this over dinner though,_ " his swift reply worried me and then he changed the subject. " _I heard you wanted to keep our child_."

"Yeah, I did. Are you happy about that?"

He didn't reply, but I did hear a faint murmur and struggle, " _On the contrary, cousin, I am not_ ," the voice said before hanging up. A voice I somehow remembered.

* * *

 **Uh oh...I wonder who that can be and whoever it is, it can't be good for Minako. On the bright side, it appears Kunzite is basically asking her out on a date lol I wonder how that'll go and what he wants to discuss with her about. Until the next update!**


	12. Worry

**Ha...so...yeah. I finally manage to sit down and write a freaking chapter for once. School just started a week ago and well, writing (at least _fanfic_ writing) was the last thing on my mind. But, I wasn't going to let this be another week of no updates so here's one. Now, I should probably explain the schedule on my profile (if I haven't already on another story). Basically, like it says, those are possible update days so if I don't update Devoting Gales today, which I most likely won't, then you still have two more days that it'll be updated on. Sometimes I'll update on all the days for that particular story, it just depends. I'm just trying to make it easier on me and more flexible ^^**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I believe it would be the latter. Phi most likely overheard the conversation and, most likely, snatched the phone ^^' **

**_LaydiiV_ : Uh oh indeed. Here's your next update :)**

 ** _Guest_ : I'm glad this one is your favorite! And I prefer fanfics like that too ^^ **

* * *

_Feathered Droplets_

 _12/ Worry_

Sometimes forgetting can be bliss.

Hearing Phi's voice sent shivers through my body. Not because she was a relative…it was the underlining fear and the gurgle of anger beneath. I couldn't pinpoint why I was resentful and fearful, but I knew Phi was the cause. Something about her voice irritated my soul. Sighing, I walked behind the counter and took in the fresh flora scents drifting in the air. While taking that breath did come my nerves, it didn't erase my worries.

Just how much of the conversation did Phi hear?

Would Kunzite still meet with me?

As far as I knew, through text, we were still going out for dinner. But anything could change. Out of my peripheral vision, Makoto came through the door holding a book. It was plain on the cover, and with interest, I turned to her. She handed me the book. Taking it and opening, it each page revealed a flower—a real one—stuck to the right page, and some information about it on the left. Perplexed, I looked back to Makoto.

"If you're going to help around here, it's better if you read that," she winked then a sudden said smile replaced her cheerful grin. "It belonged to my grandmother. She used to travel and collect different flowers she came across."

I grabbed the book, "Oh…I couldn't take this," when I shoved it her direction she shook her head.

"You can keep it for now. Customers are going to depend on your flower knowledge since you'll be working behind the counter," Makoto grinned. "So, Ami told me Kun asked you out to dinner. Bold move on his part."

I cocked my eyebrow, "It's not like that…he said he had some things he wanted to discuss, but…" I bit my lip. "I'm not sure Phi will let him."

Makoto drifted to another side of the shop, "What do you mean about Phi?" The brunette's frown deepened.

I leaned against the counter, "She heard our conversation, at least I assume, and she spoke to me briefly. Kunzite reassured me, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Gut is usually right sometimes," Makoto grabbed the broom and began sweeping the dirt on the floor. "Don't worry about, Phi. Everything should go fine."

 _You say that, but my gut says otherwise_ I thought as the bell above the door rung, and said door opened revealing a man. He removed his sunglasses and those sharp, grey eyes reminded me of Kunzite's…only colder. Makoto looked surprised, so I figured she knew the man.

"Danburite!" Makoto stopped sweeping. "It's been a while."

The man, Danburite, grinned, "Thought I would stop by. Just returned from New York today."

"Your half-brother did say you were doing some oversea business," she said then turned to me. "Oh, I should introduce you to Minako. Minako this is Danburite Higashi, and Danburite this is Minako Aino."

I froze, "Higashi…?" I still shook his hand, but was puzzled all the same.

* * *

 **New character is here! He won't play a huge roll until later on ;) Also, more Makoto! And it looks like we have some hints at a backstory for her in this story (it'll be a little different than the canon). Until the next update!**


	13. Half-Brother

**So today was the solar eclipse and I only saw a partial one (which sucks by the way. I really wanted to see a total eclipse). Pretty cool experience I guess ^^ As for other things, I will be updating Devoting Gales come Wednesday. That story is in a dear need of an update cx**

 ** _LaydiiV_ : Here's your update :D**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yes. Danburite is Kunzite's _half_ -brother ^^**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _13/ Half-Brother_

"That's right," Danburite released his hand, and stuffer both into his pocket. "Is she a new friend of yours, Makoto?"

Makoto gripped the broom, and gave him an unsure look, "Yes…she is. You know, Danburite, she doesn't appear familiar to you in any way?" Why would she ask him that question?

Danburite cocked his head, "Ah, now that you mention it. She does look like a certain model I've heard about," though the look in his eyes told a different story. "You said her name was Minako Aino, right?"

 _Did he know me?_ I switched back and forth between the two, "Mhm," Makoto nodded. "Knowing how you seem to know a lot of people in the entertainment industry, or at least recognize them, I figure you knew…"

He seemed to grasp what she was trying to get at, "If you mean," his steadied his eyes on me. "the _incident_ at the Crystal Gala then yes, I do. Quite hard to miss an upcoming model with talent and beauty in the crowd."

"Then we would appreciate if you kept it a secret. We're fortunate she wasn't _too_ popular of a model that she can't walk freely."

"Is there a reason for secrecy?"

Makoto didn't reply, but looked toward me as if I was supposed to, "I'm assuming you know about the Crystal Gala," I spoke while trying to figure out how to word my response. "And seeing as I was recently released from the hospital, Ami and everyone want to keep my recovery a secret."

Danburite looked at his watch, and when he looked up back toward me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, "I see. Well it's been a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Aino. However, I do have somewhere else to be," he nodded at Makoto and then pulled his cellphone out as he exited the shop. He didn't give me enough time to say goodbye. But knowing that Danburite and Kunzite were half-brothers interested me.

As much as it did though, I found Kunzite's brother to be too knowing in some way. His remarks earlier told me quite enough: he knew of me. I couldn't say for sure if we might have spoken before; however, I knew for a fact he knew about me. Even so, he didn't seem so bad. Turning to Makoto, who had resumed sweeping, I noticed her thoughtful expression, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Does he know about my situation?" I decided to ask the question. Makoto shook her head.

"Knowing Kun, I highly doubt he tells his family anything. Maybe Danburite might be the exception at times, but being truthful, Kun has always had this tense relationship with his close family," she sighed. "You may not know Danburite, but I do, and I can tell you that somehow he might know more than we need him to know."

I frowned. Was he not a trustful individual? He didn't appear so, but then again, looks _can_ be deceiving.

* * *

 **Ah, if he knows about her situation (and if Kunzite didn't tell him) then I'm curious where he got that information from. That is if its _true_ , after all ;) Until the next update!**


	14. Unexpected

**So, I originally didn't feel like updating, but I pulled through and popped out this chapter for you. So far, this story has had a slow pace, however, everything has been going to plan. We are getting closer to what I want to happen, and well, whether what happens in the next few chapters is a good thing or not depends on you ;)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Hopefully, Danburite won't cause too much of a problem, but that might be wishful thinking ;)**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _14/ Unexpected_

Saturday came faster than I expected. The last few days in Makoto's shop weren't too eventful, but busy all the same. I got the hang of my job by the third day, and it felt nice. Makoto appreciated my efforts and to give her thanks, she took me shopping with Usagi and a woman named Rei. It took me some time to get use to Rei—she was quite a fiery spirit—but she provided pleasant company alongside the others. In fact, everything in those friendly moments seemed to fit like a puzzle piece.

The thought brought a smile to my face.

However, that was yesterday. Today, I was going to spend the evening with Kunzite. Standing in front of the mirror, I studied the woman in the mirror. My eyes still carried that dullness. I had my hair in a tight bun with a few curls dangling at the side, earrings and a necklace along with the light makeup Usagi applied gave me a mature aura. At least it went well with the dark red sleeveless dress I wore.

"You look beautiful, Minako!" Usagi exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Rei?"

Rei peaked her head around the corner, "Ah, the red does look lovely on her. If I would've known that then I could've let her borrow one of my own."

I shook my head, "It's…fine," then I turned to Usagi. "Kunzite should be here any minute now. I should put my heels on—"

Rei raised her eyebrow, "Honey, he's already here. The Elderly has been waiting for the past 15 minutes."

I snorted at Rei's nickname for Kunzite, "Oh…" my eyes widen. Slipping around Usagi, I quickly went over to my pair of heels and slid my feet into them quickly. I didn't want to keep Kunzite waiting. Standing, I grabbed the purse Usagi bought for me, and headed toward the door.

When I entered the living room, Kunzite and Zoisite were having a peculiar conversation, "The fact of the matter is that _she_ shouldn't be out in the car in the first place."

 _She?_ I frowned, "Don't you think I know that? I told I needed to make a phone call, and she sticks her nose into places where it doesn't belong. Hell, had I known she was listening in on my conversation with Minako…"

Kunzite's eyes drifted to me, and silence filled the room. His eyes widen as he studied me for a good minute or two. My cheeks felt warm, but I held eye contact. I could fell the loud beating of my heart. Clearing his throat, he stood up.

"You look…" Kunzite took another pause. "beautiful, Minako. However, I do need to explain—"

"I don't appreciate you complimenting her, Kunzite," when I turned my head to the direction of the new voice, dread dropped like a pebble in a lake inside my stomach. Standing in the doorway was a gorgeous and snooty looking woman who didn't appear _too_ happy.

* * *

 **Ah, it appears our first antagonist has made her appearance. On the bright side, we got introduced to Rei :D Until the next update!**


	15. Relative

**Here's today's update! I was planning on updating Devoting Gales, but I lack an idea for the next chapter. So, we have this one :D Also, I would like to say to those in Irma's path, please be safe out there.**

 ** _TropicalRemix_ : Neither. She's his current girlfriend ^^**

 ** _Guest_ : Same, but maybe luck might be in their favor...?**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Basically cx Whether Kunzite is going to let her actually go with them, I highly doubt it lol **

**_LaydiiV_ : For a while she will pretty much annoy everyone ^^' Though I don't plan on making her too annoying...just a little crazy...maybe.**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _15/ Relative_

 _Leech_ , the words from a distant echoed. _Nothing, but a leech who really believes they have a talent. Think again, dearest cousin._

The littlest things can jog one's memory. Shock and painful memories swam up and drowned my mind. Some were vivid, and others blurred to where I couldn't make it. The green hair and eyes, the paragon of figures, and the one person I hated most stood before me. I was paralyzed in fear. My mind chaotic. My heart sunk.

"Phi," Kunzite warned. "I can say what I want to whomever I want."

Phi snorted, "I'm the object of admiration here," she muttered then took another long glance at me. As if realizing something, she showed me a cold and relieved smile. "But it's _so_ good to see you doing well, Minako! I was worried when I heard you weren't in the hospital like you were supposed to be."

Zoisite grumbled something under his breath and Kunzite shot him a look, "There's a change in plans, Minako," Kunzite turned away, and gave me an apologetic look. However, I was too focus on the woman in front of me. Chills and bubbling angry kept rising. I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"If anything, you should've had plans with _me_ ," Phi sauntered to his side and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder in an affectionate manner. "It's quite naughty of you to plan a date with another woman."

Footsteps came from behind me, "Oh, look what crawled out the grave," Rei's sarcastic tone filled the already tense atmosphere. "What are you doing here? No one said you were welcomed here."

Phi sent a glare Rei's way, "Kunzite we should leave," she gritted her teeth.

"Not with you," Zoisite added.

"What do you mean not with me? That lee—cousin of mine is not going anywhere with him. This isn't an open relationship."

"Uh huh," Rei muttered. She placed her hand on my back, and pushed me forward. "Go ahead, Minako. We'll take care of the roach."

" _Roach_! Who do you think—"

"Phi. _Shut it_ ," Kunzite snatched her hand off his shoulder. He stood up and walked toward me. Before I could even back away, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me toward the door. I almost lost my balance. Phi screamed out in frustration, and when I turned my head over my shoulder, Rei blocked her from trailing after us.

Outside Ami's home, the evening air glazed my skin as I was pulled toward Kunzite's sports car, "Ah, I can always count on Rei," he mused. "We best hurry before the wretched woman finds her way outside."

 _Wretched. Why would you call her that?_ I thought opening the door, "If you don't mind me asking," I sat down and closed the door. "aren't you and Phi…dating? She has a right to be a little upset."

Thoughtfully, he put his seatbelt on, "We…its complicated… _very_ complicated," he whispered. I wondered what he meant by that.

* * *

 **I wonder if he'll fully discuss their relationship. Cause to me, I see a relationship walking on some very thin ice, and to some degree, that really isn't a good thing (well for Minako it is lol). Until the next update!**


	16. Dinner

**So, I'm slowly getting back into the update mood ^^ Unfortunately, I've put two stories on hiatus, which are Devoting Gales and Forever Red. I'm hoping to finish Red Moon Nine before I continue either of them. In good news, I do have a new story in the works, but it won't be published on here for quite a while.**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I suspect Zoisite was helped stop her as well, and it would seem so. I think Kunzite might've been the last straw for Phi when it comes to her "beloved" cousin lol **

**_LaydiiV_ : Yep XD That is true! **

* * *

_Feathered Droplets_

 _16/ Dinner_

Complete silence filled the car. I wasn't too sure on how to start a conversation with him. Kunzite seemed content on some peace and quiet, and appeared lost in thought while we cruised down the road. I supposed I was thankful for it. My mind had finally processed the event from earlier, and now, I wondered about that cousin of mine. It was true I did have bad feelings for her. But she knew who I was. I was tired of waiting for my memories to recover.

I needed to know _now_.

Some time passed by, and we arrived at a very fancy restaurant. Kunzite had got out the car, came to my side, and opened the door for me. Stepping out into the cool evening air, I followed Kunzite to the glass double doors. Inside the building, its luxurious décor and atmosphere made me feel both out of place yet nostalgic in a way. Our table must've been reserved ahead of time because the hostess led us to it.

"Someone will be right with you!" her cheery voice exclaimed. Once she walked away, Kunzite opened his menu. I waited patiently for him to say something.

After some time, he looked up, "How have you been with Ami and the others? I've heard that Makoto has hired you to work at her shop."

"I needed something to keep myself occupied," I nodded.

"That's good," he smiled. "I supposed we'll get down to business first before we have a nice chit chat."

"First thing to discuss is your apartment. Since we leave in the same complex, I managed to coax the owner into letting me…scoop out a few things. Needless to say, it's ready for you to return too."

"Could I move in tomorrow? I've imposed on Ami and her family for far too long."

Kunzite closed his menu, "I would appreciate if you did. Fortunately, I'll be out and about tomorrow, so whenever you are ready, just text or call me. I'll come get you," I nodded, and he continued. "As for the second matter, I think you'll want to know more about the Black Moon Agency and your contract with them. Would you like the good or bad news first?"

 _How bad was the bad news?_ I thought as a cold chill ran down my back, "Bad news."

"Before your incident at the gala, the agency was originally headed by Beryl, who was a former model herself. Unfortunately, someone had poisoned her," Kunzite balled his fist. "a few days ago, she passed away leaving the position of head director vacant. This means that breaking your contract will be harder than I intended it to be."

"What about you?"

"I'm no longer associated with the agency starting today, Minako. My father and Usagi's mother managed to pull quite a few strings to drag me out, however, in your case, this won't be easy."

I had figured as much; however, if he was freed, then escape _was_ possible.

* * *

 **Something doesn't seem right about that to me...but maybe the timing of Beryl's death was in his favor...? Either way, I have a bad feeling about this, and I really wonder if she can get herself out of this mess. Until the next update!**


	17. Contract

**So, I have lots of plans this weekend, especially since I have a three-day weekend :D I plan to have some chapters prewritten for the upcoming week, which possibly means the two stories I have on hiatus won't be there for long. Anyways, I am planning another story on the side, but I'm unsure on whether it will be centered around Mars and Jadeite, or Venus and Kunzite (the premise works for both pairings)...or I could do both? But I rather focus on one pairing...eh, I'll figure it out.**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ : Thanks!**

 ** _Guest_ : Glad you love. I'm hoping to update this story frequently for now on ^^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : I saw it and replied to it yesterday. I meant to do so, but it completely slipped my mind. Ha, I don't trust Phi, but who knows about Danburite...for now he's just mysterious ;)**

 ** _Guest_ : Thanks! **

* * *

_Feathered Droplets_

 _17/ Contract_

"Minako…" Kunzite gave me a look. "don't get your hopes up so quickly. Its best you listen to what I have to say next."

 _Ah, this must be the bad news_ I sighed, "Okay."

"Like I said this won't be easy. As for me, my contract was already coming to an end, and I know the agency's ways by now. Therefore, with those strings my father and Serenity pulled, I got myself out."

"But how?"

"Bribery and blackmail, mostly," Kunzite's quick response left no room for me to question it. "Anyways, as for you, your contract hasn't "ended" just yet."

The way he said "ended" worried me. After hearing too much about the agency I worked for, I wanted to get out. Kunzite didn't clarify what he meant right away. Instead, a waiter came by and took our orders. Since I wasn't familiar with the menu, I decided to play it safe, and ordered a salad and a glass of water. When he left, Kunzite resumed our conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I was going to elaborate," he said. "When I worked for the Black Moon Agency, I noticed that many others there complained about their contracts. At first, I figured it had to do with their workload and laziness, but then I realized what they were really complaining about. It seems the agency allows you to sign the contract, and then you never see it again."

"But don't you have to renew?"

"Precisely, which is what those individuals were complaining about. From my understanding and experience, the agency doesn't allow the person to renew their contract—they do it _for_ them. Therefore, there are many models who have no idea when their contract really ends."

Why would they do that? I frowned, "Then what about me?"

Kunzite sighed. "I managed to get my hands on a copy of your contract you signed a year or so ago. No transfer, no breaking the contract, nothing. Your contract isn't up though, which means they haven't renewed yet."

"Which means I'm still associated with them," I whispered quietly. How long did I have until I needed, or well they needed, to renew it?

Kunzite seemed to have read my mind, "You have six more months until they renew it."

" _Six_?" I exclaimed in a hush tone.

He continued, "That's not the problem, Minako. I can easily help when its time. The real problem is the fact that the previous director is dead, and now the agency is scrambling around to find a new one."

"And you don't know who it is," this was not good. This only meant the agency would come to look for me once they solve that issue.

"Exactly," Kunzite shook his head. "Fortunately, I spoke to my father about this, which is the third thing we need to talk about."

"Your father?"

Annoyed, Kunzite nodded, "I mentioned the… _predicament_ we are in, and it seems he would like to meet you."

* * *

 **Looks like we will be meeting Kunzite's family very soon :D Also, poor Minako, looks like you have to wait it out for six months before Kunzite can do anything to help. Until the next update!**


	18. Tension

**Despite being pretty tired at the moment, I finished this chapter, and figured it was time that this story got an update. If anything, this is more of a "filler" chapter than anything until I can get the plot fuel running again. However, its still essential to the plot in a way ^^**

 ** _Vchanny_ : It sure will be. I plan to introduce his family in a few chapters (if not less than that) :)**

* * *

 _Feathered Droplets_

 _18/ Tension_

His parents.

His own parents wanted to meet me. But what reason? Was it because of the child I carried or something else? I told Kunzite that I didn't mind meeting his parents, but he didn't appear too convinced. What I was more worried about was my contract. Six months was a long time to be tied to a shady business. My pregnancy wouldn't prove to be too much trouble—at least I hoped. However, if it was true that I was a rising and popular model then the second the media got word of it…the thought scared me.

And of what of the Black Moon Agency? If anything, my forgotten memories would stir up trouble. Kunzite reassured me again that he wouldn't let them trick or use me. I wanted to trust him. I really did, but the doubt still lingered at the back of my mind. The date's conversation shifted to something more lighthearted. He told me about himself. How he was interested in becoming an actor, how he enjoyed writing poetry in his spare time, and a little about his family.

Not a normal family—a tycoon family. It didn't ease my worries. He told me about his half-brother, Danburite (Kunzite was annoyed when I said that I had met him before), his half-sister Spinel, his step-mother Maxixe, and his father Goshenite. He didn't seem to like his step-mother that much, in fact, it sounded like he loathed her existence; however, he talked about his father with respect for the most part. He didn't mention much about Spinel—only that she was currently studying overseas.

Our evening came to an end, and Kunzite brought me home around eight. Truthfully, I enjoyed my evening with him. Or I enjoyed what was a pleasant evening until I saw my cousin, Phi, waiting for me. Chills rose on my back. Her eyes bared the same viciousness that felt too familiar.

"Kunzite, I'm royally pissed right now," Phi stomped down. Her face a deep scarlet.

Kunzite blankly stared at her, "I'm really not in a mood for an argument. And why could you _possibly_ be angry with me about?"

"You! Her! I'm your _girlfriend_ for goodness sake."

Fidgeting, I bit my lip, "T-thank you for the evening out," I muttered. The tension could've been cut by a knife, and I wanted no part of it. I walked toward the door, but Phi snatched me back by the arm.

"Look here, cousin, you're not going anywhere," Phi hissed.

"What is your problem, woman?" Kunzite's glare shook me to the core. Phi appeared unaffected.

"I don't think I have to explain myself. You don't just go on dates—"

"You are jumping to conclusions. It was a simple dinner."

"If that was the case," Phi tightened her grip. "Then you could've invited—"

Annoyed, he walked away, "Get in the car," he snapped. Phi grumbled, released me, and then headed to the car. Worried, I watched them drive away.

* * *

 **Looks like someone is jealous, and I really don't think this is going to end well for those two (well, probably for Kunzite lol). Also, his father, step-mother, and half-sister are the only OCs in the story. Any other roles will be filled by canon characters where I see fit ^^ Until the next update!**


End file.
